


I'm Sick Because I Miss You

by Hetalia1912



Series: Sick Maknae Line [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Cute Kyuhyun, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fever, Fever Dreams, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Headaches & Migraines, Kyuhyun has abandonment issues, Kyuhyun-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Overthinking, Protective Heechul, Protective Hyungs, Sick Character, Sick Kyuhyun, Sickfic, Work In Progress, brief nightmare sequence, but everything's okay after that, mentions of overworking, protective members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Super Junior Ensemble
Series: Sick Maknae Line [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541827
Kudos: 15





	I'm Sick Because I Miss You

**10:40 AM**

"Can one of you go wake up Kyuhyun-ah?"

It was almost eleven a clock and their normally early rising maknae was nowhere to be seen.Had this been anyone else Leeteuk probably wouldn't be concerned,but this was _Kyuhyun,_their stubborn maknae would wake up as early as five in the morning even it meant he was half-asleep for the rest of the day.Not to mention getting a severe scolding from the oldest members.

But now,he was nowhere to be seen,hence why the leader was concerned.

"Do you want me to go and wake him up Leeteuk-hyung?"Heechul asked.The older nodded,glad that someone else had noticed his concerns."Yeah that would be great,thanks Heechul-ah." 


End file.
